catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunningrocks
Sunningrocks is located on the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan territory. Right alongside the river, it is a very desirable place. It used to be in RiverClan's territory, but when a flood struck, a new gorge was dug, and the river transitioned, so it became on the opposite side of the river from RiverClan. ThunderClan then claimed it their territory, it being on their side of the river. However, for many moons, RiverClan has been fighting to re-claim Sunningrocks as their own. Sunningrocks is a large, flat, rock formation that seats dozens of cats easily. These stones are in full view of the sun, so they get very warm. This is a desirable location for warriors to take a break or elders to get out and stretch their legs. Chat Glossypaw and Troutpaw: *slithers out from the forest, quietly, scent disguised* Glossypaw: *hisses at Troutpaw* Ready? Troutpaw: I was BORN ready. *raises a unsheathed claw* Hawkfire: *pads in and lays on the sun-warmed rocks, snoozing* Glossypaw: Now, Troutpaw! *slithers towards Hawkfire* Troutpaw: *tip-toes to Hawkfire, making sure she is asleep, then nods to Glossypaw* Glossypaw: *nods back and then raises unsheathed claws and puts them on Hawkfire's throat* Troutpaw: *watches her carefully* Hawkfire: *wakes up* huh? GLOSSYPAW AND TROUTPAW! *thrashes on the stones trying to get a grip on Glossypaw's oily slick fur* Glossypaw: You betrayed us, you tyrant. You deserve to be PUNISHED! *sinks teeth into Hawkfire's scruff* Gorsefang walks over to Troutpaw. "Hawkfire!" he yowls. "You two tratiors! I'm loyal to ThunderClan now!" he snarls. He attacks Glossypaw, slashing her muzzle. Glossypaw: *yowls and clamps his ears with unsheathed claws then bats his muzzle with hard, well-aimed blows* Troutpaw: *keeps a grip on the thrashing Hawkfire while Glossypaw takes care of Gorsefang* "A couple of apprentices, defeating two well-trained warriors? Fat chance!" Gorsefang snarled, biting down hard on Glossypaw's throat, then aiming a death blow at Troutpaw. Suddenly, Ravenstar exploded from the bushes. "Hawkfire! Gorsefang! RiverClan cats!" She sees the battle taking place, and bites Glossypaw's throat, and aims another death blow at Troutpaw. Troutpaw: Glossypaw! NO! *dodges the death blow and tears at Ravenstar's throat while biting her ear* Glossypaw: *slumps to the ground* Ravenstar danced gracefully away from Troutpaw. "Hawkfire? Do these apprentices mean anything to you, or may I make them wish they hadn't attacked?" Rsvenstar called. Hawkfire: *eyes darken with anger* Go ahead. *leaps on Glossypaw's limp body and tosses it into the forest* one down! Get Troutpaw! Troutpaw: *frightened* This was all Glossypaw's idea! Don't kill me! Ravenstar's eyes darken as well. "Very well. Go home, and don't come back. Tell your Clanmates the same will happen to them if they dare accuse Hawkfire and Gorsefang." Troutpaw: *runs terrified back to RiverClan, not stopping to get Glossypaw* Hawkfire: *panting hard* Thanks. I would have been fresh-kill if you hadn't come. "No problem," Ravenstar panted. "That's what Clanmates do." She smiled at Hawkfire. Gorsefang nodded in agreement. "ThunderClan is much better than RiverClan, those traitors!" Hawkfire: *calls into the forest* GLOSSYPAW? Firepelt: "Another thing I wasn't here to protect my Clanmates. GLOSSYPAW!" Moonsky:GLOSSYPAW!! Hawkfire: *horrified, runs into the forest and steps in blood spatters* Firepelt: *Follows Hawkfire into forest and lands in blood splatters to* "Ugh, Blood. Hawkfire? You ok?" Moonsky: She's ok its Glossypaws! Hawkfire: *under a bush, sees a tabby-striped bundle of silver ruffled fur covered in blood and dirt, limp* Firepelt: *crawls in and see's Glossypaw's face and pokes her with paw* Moonsky: NNNNOOOOO!!!*wails up at the sky* Icestorm-*smiles* love Sunning myself. Tigerdawn-Well it's not your anymore! *hisses* It's my Clan's. *lunges at Icestorm, sinking teeth into neck* Hawkfire- *yowls in fury and lunges at Tigerdawn and stabs teeth into her neck and tries to kill her with a death blow* Burnkit- *yowls in fear* MOMMY NO! Lightningpaw: "Firestar needs help at Silver tree's! (IRC, #wikia-silvertree) Tigerdawn-*shakes of Hawkfire and sinks sharp claws into Icestorm's throat* Icestorm-*falls limp* Silverthistle-*pelts into clearing staring around wildly* Icestorm! How could you kill him, you sick monster! *bares teeth and runs over to help Clanmate* After that... Darkfur - It's so calm and peaceful here. I'm gonna lie on...this rock over here. *curls up Brackenstorm: *pads in and looks towards the Riverclan camp and is hoping to meet a cat again* Peachblossom padded in. Blazepelt - Peachblossom, I really like you. Would you be my mate?